1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide cover mounting technology and more particularly, to a liftable slide cover mounting structure for use in an electronic device, for example, tablet computer, which using a sheet metal bracket mechanism to hold sliding rails instead of zinc alloy sliding rail holders, minimizing the weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following development and function improvement of touch control technology, tablet computer has become popular. The LCD screen of a tablet computer is located on the outer surface of the computer for convenient operation.
However, the use of a keyboard is a common practice to most people for, for example, text word input. There are tablet computers that comprise an operating system end arranged at the bottom side of the LCD display panel. Thus, the LCD display panel can be moved horizontally relative to the operating system end and then lifted to a tilted position so that the user can use the keyboard on the operating system end.
To satisfy this operation, a special slide cover mounting arrangement is necessary. The known slide cover mounting arrangement comprises a pair of hinges, a pair of sliding rail holders and sliding rails. However, this design does not allow smooth lifting of the LCD display panel. Gear and gear rack may be added to distribute the applied push force evenly. However, the gear will be disengaged from the gear rack when the user lifts the LCD display panel from the operating system end, and will be pushed back into engagement with the gear rack when the user closes the LCD display panel. Because the gear is not constantly kept in mesh with the gear rack, the LCD display panel may be erroneously biased from position.
To eliminate the aforesaid problem, the present inventor invented an improved design, entitled “SLIDE COVER MOUNTING STRUCTURE” under U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/986,363. According to this design, two gears are pivotally connected between fixed rails on sliding rail holders, and two gear racks are respectively mounted on a cover panel of an electronic device and meshed with the gears. Thus, the cover panel is prohibited from biasing during sliding movement, and can be turned smoothly relative to a base member of the electronic device from a horizontal position to a tilted position.
However, the sliding rail holders are made of zinc alloy, increasing the weight of the slide cover mounting structure. Further, the metal sliding rail holders are kept in contact with the metal sliding rails to cause noises during movement of the metal sliding rails.
Further, tablet computers commonly use a touch panel for operation. Further, a tablet computer should have a stop mechanism to support the cover panel in the opened position for touch operation.